


The Caruso Coffee Corner

by literati42



Series: Triple C Mysteries [1]
Category: The Good Cop (TV)
Genre: Cora is a detective, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Ryan is gay, Short & Sweet, TJ is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42
Summary: While working as baristas at Tony's coffee shop, TJ and Ryan both brew up some warm feelings of love when a detective hopeful (Cora) catches TJ's eye, and a new man catches Ryan's.Prelude to the Triple C Mysteries, a coffee shop AU cozy mystery series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the good cop Winter Fic challenge! We decided to keep the fun rolling through January. You can check the details out at thegoodchallenge.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: person a is a barista, person B is a regular
> 
> Is this a Christmas story? Kind of! But it's fun for the whole year too  
> Wait...is this a Christmas story posted in January? Yep! What can I say, like Scrooge, I too want to keep the spirit of Christmas alive all year long.

“Just, a little to the left,” TJ said, pointing. “No, no. Back right, back right.” He stood in the middle of the empty coffee shop wearing a green and red barista apron, specially made for the holiday season. He tilted his head side to side as he watched his friend, Ryan Wentworth, putting the final book on the carefully crafted tower. Their book tree stood in the window, made with books sporting green and red covers, it gave a festive dose of holiday spirit. “Now this,” TJ said, handing him a coffee mug with a star painted on it for the topper.  
The tree was the finishing touch, but everywhere you looked there were decorations. The windows had frosting, with papercut snowflakes dangling down. Garland adorned the front door. The placemats at every table were green and red. Even the to-go cups were covered in festive wreath drawings. The Caruso Coffee Corner did everything in excess, but even TJ could not complain when it came to doing everything up for the holiday spirit.  
Christmas was his favorite time of year.  
The bell, currently replaced with a Christmas jingle variety, over the door rang as a customer walked in. TJ smiled at the older man and went behind the corner. “Hello, Burl. The usual?” he asked. Burl gave a nod and made slow progress to take his seat at the counter. Burl never did anything quickly, and right now he was slower than usual as he looked around the shop. “It looks like the holidays threw up in here,” he said. It was a compliment. TJ smiled.  
“A gingerbread mocha?” Ryan asked, joining them.  
Burl gave him withering stare, but the look bounced right off the young barista. TJ ignored them both and filled Burl’s mug—this one had a snowman on it—with plain, black coffee and pushed it toward him without comment.  
“Any new cases?” Ryan asked, leaning his elbows on the counter, “Maybe a serial killer? I read there are always more active serial killers than you would think because the media only reports on the most prolific ones because otherwise, the general public would get too scared.”  
“He can’t comment on an active investigation,” TJ said, “It would be an infraction.” Burl inclined his cup as if to agree. TJ suspected Burl really did not feel like putting in the effort to satiate Ryan’s curiosity even if it was not against the rules.  
Ryan shrugged, “Thought I would try,” he said.  
For TJ and Ryan, Burl was their favorite costumer. Not only was he a long time regular and friend of Tony, Sr., but he was a cop. TJ used to dream of being a detective, but when his father was arrested during his senior year of high school, he said goodbye to college and instead began working at Caruso Coffee Corner fulltime. It was the least he could do for his mother.  
The triple C was the best, arguably only, legal business decision Anthony Caruso, Sr. ever made. He won it on a bet, and despite the fact that Tony was notorious at failing businesses—his brief stint as a restaurateur proved that in spades—the triple C was a true success. Of course, its continued existence was owed entirely to the brain of Connie Caruso. She took over running it when Tony went to prison for corruption, and made his little endeavor into a regular hotspot with a 4.5 star score on Yelp.  
Still, he found himself listening intently to what Burl was willing or able to tell them about the job. A few times, Burl came in with a case file. “If you consult,” he said, “It’s not an infraction if I tell you.”  
TJ Caruso was the most successful unofficially sanctioned informant in the city. His insight brought about more than one arrest. Ryan too had an investigative heart. Usually, he threw out some wild theory, like the time he was certain a specific long red hair could only belong to Sasquatch, but he often had a brilliant sense of technology. He loaned a few of his inventions to the police on occasion.  
TJ passed a dishcloth to his friend. He was lucky for Ryan. Big Tony found the young man at the bowling alley and convinced him to become a barista. He made the long hours of brewing and serving easier, and honestly, except for Burl, was the only friend TJ had.  
“I went to a medium last night,” Ryan said, as he dried off the clean mugs.  
“Did she predict an end to this conversation?” Burl asked.  
“No, she said this Christmas was going to be different,” he glanced at TJ, “For both of us. She said love would walk through our door.”  
TJ and Burl both looked to the door. It remained firmly shut. They looked at each other, and both shrugged. “Nope,” Burl said, “Still no love.” TJ gave an awkward little laugh.  
Then the bell over the door rang.  
She had snow in her dark hair and dusting her black leather jacket. She brushed it off and kicked it from her combat boots. As she shook out her hair, it whipped around her. TJ found himself captivated, but quickly jerked his eyes away the moment she looked up. He decided to let Ryan serve this one, he did not think he could speak. Instead, he busied himself by collecting a tray of free samples. He would go out and see if he could lure in some more costumers. TJ came around the corner just as she averted from her course to step toward him.  
The tray collided with her, spilling coffee down her jacket and his apron.  
He tried to catch it, only sending more of it her way. “Oh no.” He reached toward her instinctively, froze far from touching her and jerked his hand back. He shoved the tray on a table. “Napkins,” he said, running back to the kitchen. She stood there, cursing, and snatched the napkins from him as he came back.  
“I got it,” she said, her tone harsh. She began dabbing furiously at the front of her shirt.  
“I am so sorry,” TJ said,  
“Of fucking course,” she said, “I’m trying to get a new job, so of course something hinky would happen.”  
“I have a shirt in the back,” TJ said.  
She stopped dabbing to give him a side eye. “I doubt it would fit me.”  
“It’s not mine, hold on,” he went into the back and came a moment later with one of his mom’s blouses. She always left extra clothes in the back in case of emergencies. “Here, it won’t be a perfect fit but…” She held it up and inspected it, then looked at him suspiciously. “There’s a bathroom that way,” he said quickly, pointing. She gave a nod and headed in there.  
“Wow,” Ryan said once she was out of earshot. “The medium worked fast. It must be Christmas magic.”  
“What are you talking about?” TJ asked, kneeling down to clean up the spilled coffee.  
“Love walked through the door.”  
TJ rocked back on his heels, brows drawn together. “I thought you liked…” he let it hang.  
“Not me,” Ryan said. “You.”  
TJ looked from the spilled coffee toward the door she disappeared behind. “Me?”  
“Yeah. She has an energy that matches yours.”  
“While what he said is crazy as usual,” Burl said, “I am horrified to admit I agree with him.”  
TJ shook his head. “You would say that about any woman who walked through the door.”  
“She’s not any woman,” Burl said, “She’s Cora Vasquez. She was here to talk to me about the opening with the department. She wants to take the detective exam.”  
TJ rocked back to sit on his heels. “She’s…a cop?”  
“She’s your type,” Ryan said, smiling. TJ shook his head. Then she walked out. He stood up awkwardly, having a hard time meeting her eyes.  
“Alright,” Burl said slowly as she approached. He meticulously counted exact change and put it on the counter, which made even less sense when he still dropped a five in the tip jar. “We have to walk back to the station.” He lifted a finger, “Walk. I do not run.”  
“Didn’t you want coffee?” TJ said. He tried not to admit it, but he did not want her to leave.  
“I think I’ve had enough coffee for today,” she said, lifting her wet clothes. She turned and began talking to Burl as they walked, but he shook his head.  
“I don’t do the walk and talk. We walk first, then we talk,” he explained to her as they headed out, back into the snow.  
TJ watched her go, pointing at Ryan. “Don’t say a word.”  
His friend held up his hands. “Christmas magic,” he said, despite the warning.  
_-_-_  
Cora walked beside the silent Burl and did not look back. The barista was cute. Cute enough she was going for a second look when he slammed a tray of coffee into her chest. She sighed. He was the awkward, sweet type, not exactly her usual brand of guy. It would never work, and besides, she thought as she glanced down at the shirt he let her borrow. There was clearly already a woman in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to the ladies of the Good Conspiracy! You all are gave me so much inspiration and encouragement for this one!

Chapter 2  
“January is the worst,” Ryan said, his tone even despite his whining. He was currently leaning against the window he was supposed to be cleaning.   
“You’re just angry because your hinky psychic wasn’t right,” Burl said, pushing his mug toward TJ to refill.  
“It’s sweet that Ryan is looking for love,” Connie interjected as she carried coffee over to the couple at table 2, and came back without breaking the stride of her conversation. “Leave him alone you two.”  
“I didn’t say anything,” TJ replied.  
“He didn’t say anything because he knows the medium was right,” Ryan said, sitting up. “He already found his love.”  
“Ryan.” TJ sat down the mug he was filling and gave him wide, warning eyes.  
“What? What? What?” Connie turned around, “Why am I the last to know everything in my son’s life? Why do these two get to hear it before me every time something happens?” TJ sighed deeply.  
“You know that’s not true, and there is nothing for you to hear,” TJ replied.   
“Only that your son brightens up every time she walks in here,” Burl said, “And she’s becoming a regular.”  
“I do not.”  
The bell rang and TJ looked up to see the subject of their conversation walk in. He felt a blush come to his cheeks.  
Connie gasped, and then looked at the door. “A cop. You are my son.”  
Cora, now Detective, Vasquez walked over and took a stool. She glanced between the group of them. “Good morning?” She glanced between them, “Did I miss something?”  
“No,” TJ said quickly. He began fixing her usual, an espresso, before she even asked. Connie gave her son a look and then leaned on the counter.  
“I haven’t had a chance to meet you yet. I’m Connie Caruso, for better or worse, the proprietor of this place. You must be the new Detective Vasquez?”  
“Mrs. Caruso, you’re TJ’s mother right? Just call me Cora.”  
“Then you call me Connie,” she said. “I unfortunately can’t stay. I’m visiting his father today.” She took off her apron and spun around the counter to kiss her son on the cheek before waving to the coffee shop at large. “Behave all of you.” More than a few costumers waved back. The place was a favorite of cops in the area that came in to show their support for Connie. Some of them were Tony’s friends, some of them were decidedly not, but Connie was family to the neighboring units and they went out of their way to support the shop. In turn, the population of frequent cops protected the shop from getting held up. It was probably the safest coffee shop in the city.  
TJ went back to working. Between filling orders, he caught fragments of what Cora and Burl were talking about. They were working a case where a jewel heist led to a murder. He leaned as far away from the espresso machine as he could to try and hear them over its noise. “Whoa,” Ryan’s voice interrupted. “I can take this order.” TJ frowned.  
“Why?”  
Ryan nodded toward the door.  
A man walked in out of the snow, a gust of wind from the cold weather outside ruffling the edges of his long, fitted coat and tussling his dark, curly hair. He had chocolate brown eyes, angular features, and a wide smile he offered to them as he walked up.  
Ryan made a series of noises that were not human words and fled to the back. TJ turned between the empty space where his friend had been and the man several times, then walked over.   
“Is this one of those rare performance art coffee houses?” The man asked, he had a British accent that TJ was suddenly glad Ryan had not heard, or his poor friend may have turned into a puddle right on the floor.   
“No, he is just…” TJ searched for anything that was both not a lie and not the actual in fact truth that could not be spoken. “…Ryan. What can I get you?”  
“Just a coffee,” he paused, “Dark and smooth?” He paid, his eyes running across the shop and he walked over, taking the empty table behind Burl. TJ headed back into the back.   
“Ryan?”  
His friend was sitting on the kitchen floor, attempting to time his breathing to the app on his watch. TJ leaned against. “So…” He watched his friend a moment more, “He’s still out there.”  
“Yeah,” Ryan said, “So…I don’t want to be.”  
TJ nodded, “Alright. Just…”  
“I’m fine,” he said, his tone was still relatively level, only someone who knew him well could hear the edges of stress. TJ put a hand on his shoulder for a moment. He walked back out into the coffee shop, letting Ryan have a moment to himself. He heard Burl and Cora wrapping up their conversation, something about mysterious circumstances around the death at the jewel heist. He leaned forward to catch the last bit when he got distracted, the man who caught Ryan’s interest stood and was heading toward the exit. He saw TJ look his way and gave a slight wave with the hand carrying his coffee, before ducking out the door. There was something about this man’s face that felt familiar in a distant way. TJ felt certain they had not met before, but there was still that something. Something maybe, about his eyes.  
_-_-_  
TJ was exhausted, so when Ryan offered to close alone, he took him up on the offer for once. He felt like his candle was burning at both ends. “Make sure you head out soon, the weather says its going to be a pretty bad snow,” he said as he headed out of the shop. He nearly walked straight into someone. “Sorry…oh.” Cora Vasquez was standing in front of him.  
“At least there was no coffee this time,” she said. She held up a hand, “You’re not driving are you? You look terrible.”  
“Thank you Detective, no, I’ll walk.”  
“I take it the shop is closed?”  
“Yeah,” he replied, and she turned away from the door.  
“Come on, let me give you a ride.”  
“I…” he began, ready to argue but he could not think of one single reason not to, and he found beyond that, he wanted to spend a few more minutes with her. “If it’s not out of your way.”   
“Well, where you headed?”  
“It’s not far,” he said, and then specified the address.  
“Get out, I live down the street. Come on,” she motioned to her car and he followed. Cora unlocked the door and let him in. She was silent as she pulled out.  
“So, why were you coming for coffee at this hour?” he asked.  
Cora sighed. “Burning the midnight oil on our case. I’m just heading home to pour over some files.” She glanced his way. “How about you? Why are you looking dead on your feet?”  
“I…I’m taking night classes,” he said, then, “No one knows except Ryan. Not Burl or Mom.”  
“Secret night classes? That must be the nerdiest double life.”  
He shot her an unamused look her direction, but she just laughed slightly. “I just don’t want it to be a thing until I figure out if I can even manage it. And trust me, the extended Caruso family makes everything a thing.”  
“The extended Caruso family huh?”  
“Yeah, Burl and all the other cops in there who are either way too interested in my life because they care or actively rooting for me to fail. It’s about 50/50.” She glanced his way.  
“Because of your Dad?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, your secret’s safe with me, even if it is a pretty nerdy secret,” she said, “Seriously though, good for you.” TJ shrugged.  
“I dropped out when Dad…when he went to prison. And then the legal cost took out our savings. It just hasn’t been possible until now.”  
She nodded, “What are you studying.”  
He smiled just a little, “Criminology.”  
“Get out.”  
He shrugged, “We’re a cop family, for better or…way, way worse.” She pulled up outside his house. “Well, this is me.” He put his hand on the door handle then stopped, “Let me make you a coffee. Since it was too late to get one from the shop.”  
“I don’t know,” she said.  
“Come on, I’ll make you a proper Italian roast, it will get you through those files.”  
She looked at the stack of files on her back seat and groaned, then he saw an idea spark in her eyes. “Hey, Burl says you’ve helped him as an informant…want to put that new criminology education to use?”  
TJ beamed at her, “Absolutely. Come on.”  
Five minutes later, Cora had files spread across the kitchen table of the home he shared with his mother since he moved back in to help her out. TJ put the Bialetti coffee maker on the stove eye as Cora watched him. “What is that?”  
“This? This is a real Italian coffee maker.”  
She raised her hands in defense, “I didn’t really get the…big Italian family experience. Or any family experience really.”  
His teasing died down, “Well, this is how my mom always makes it.” He shrugged, “It’s the best way to drink it at home.”  
“Well, it better be good then. We have a long night ahead of us.”  
TJ smiled at her, then he noticed out the window, swirls of snow beginning to fall. He shot off a quick text to Ryan. ‘Wrap up, we can finish cleaning in the morning. The snow is starting.’  
_-_-_  
Ryan’s phone pinged as he was finishing up the last bit of cleaning. He glanced toward it, about to read TJ’s message when the bell over the door rang. “We’re closed,” he said, then his words froze. It was the man from before. He walked in, brushing snow out of his hair.  
“You are? Damn,” he said. “I saw the light on.”  
Ryan stammered, “Wait!” he said before the man could leave. “I can…make something real quick.”  
The man rewarded him with a dazzling smile. “Wonderful.” He came over and sat on the stool. “There isn’t any chance you have any breakfast sandwiches left? I am famished.”  
“I can get one ready,” Ryan said, heading behind the counter.   
“Maybe some crisps too? Sorry, chips I mean,” he said. Ryan gave a quick nod. “I’m Oliver.”  
“That seems like the kind of name you would have,” Ryan said.  
Oliver laughed, “You said that out loud.”  
“Yeah, I do that,” he replied.  
“And you are…?”  
“Ryan.”   
“Well Ryan, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He glanced around, “I’m glad I found this place.”  
“It is not hard to find.”  
“No, I just mean, I’m new in town, and this feels like the kind of place people belong to, you know? Better than a corner Starbucks.” Oliver leaned back, stretching slightly. Ryan watched his muscles moving against his shirt. Lean muscles, like a runner, or a cat.  
“You remind me of my cat,” he said.  
Oliver laughed again, “Your cat?”  
“Yeah,” Ryan said without explaining. He pushed the sandwich across the bar to Oliver. “I should let you eat.” Oliver caught his hand before he could pull away.  
“No, stay.” He let his hand go, shrugging. “I could use the company. Like I said, I’m new here.”  
“You want company…from me?” Ryan said.  
“Why, is that so surprising?”  
“Well…most people think I am a little weird.”  
“You’re deeply weird,” Oliver replied, he leaned forward, “But, you’ll find, so am I.”  
“Maybe you think so, but you’re traditionally handsome. I know it is not your fault, but it comes with privileges that you are likely not aware of. Including the ability to be weird without anyone commenting on it. Like how movie stars are into Scientology, but people don’t worry about it too much because they have statistically symmetric faces.”  
Oliver let loose a big laugh, throwing his head back with abandon. When he calmed he looked at Ryan, eyes sparkling. “I’m going to focus on the part where you just called me traditionally handsome.” He smirked, “And add that I’m not a part of any cults.” He leaned across the bar, into Ryan’s airspace and the barista’s breath caught. “How statistically symmetrical is my face? Is there a margin for error?”  
“Not in your face,” Ryan said, breathless.   
“You’re wrong, my ears aren’t aligned,” Oliver said.   
“Aren’t they?” Ryan said, he moved to check, still a bit too close and ended up bonking noses. Ryan went red but Oliver just sat back, laughing.   
“I like your brand of weird,” he said, “You’re authentic.”  
“Burl says I don’t have verbal roadblocks.”   
“Most people have too many.” Oliver took a bite out of the sandwich and his eyes widened. Out the window, everything as a wall of white.  
“Whoa, a white out,” Ryan said. “It is a winter thunder storm.”  
“I’ve never seen one,” Oliver said.  
“I haven’t seen one either, except on the weird weather show that airs late at night on the weather channel. They come on really suddenly and it’s not safe to go out in them. We’ll have to wait it out.”   
“How long do they usually last?”   
Ryan shrugged, “It could last a few minutes or hours.”  
“I am sorry to get you stuck here.”  
“That’s okay, I’d rather be stuck here with you…” Ryan went red again. Oliver’s smile went from smirk to soft at the edges. He reached over and pushed part of Ryan’s hair behind his ear.   
“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s sweet.”  
Ryan felt flustered, “I’ll…be right back.” He went into the back and came out with a couple of blankets. “I…since we might be stuck here I thought…” he nodded his head to the couches in the corner. Oliver finished the last bite of his sandwich and stood.  
“Good idea.”  
Ryan walked over and took a seat, he motioned for the other couch, but Oliver completely ignored him. He took the seat beside Ryan, and instead of using his own blanket, stole some of Ryan’s. Ryan felt his heart hammering. “So, how do we pass the time?”  
“We could play a game,” he said.  
Oliver smirked again, “Like truth or dare?” He put his head back on the couch. “Alright…truth.”  
“Okay, since you’re new here. Where are you from?”  
“I am from here, actually. I was born in Brooklyn, but my Mum and I moved to England when I was 1.” He stared into Ryan’s eyes. “Your turn.”  
“Truth.”   
“What excites you?”  
“Robotics,” Ryan said.  
“Robotics?”  
“Yeah…making robots.”  
“No kidding?”  
“Yeah. I’ve been making them since I was a kid.”  
“Wow…”  
Ryan looked for mockery in his face, but he saw only genuine interest. “Your turn.”  
“Truth.”  
“Why did you come back to Brooklyn?”  
“My mum died,” Oliver said, “And, I had some unfinished family business to take care of for her.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Oliver shrugged. “It’s your turn.”  
“Dare.”  
“Do the first thing that pops in your mind without hesitating,” Oliver said, and Ryan, who often said whatever he was thinking but hesitated when it came to acting, did. He leaned across the remaining distance and kissed Oliver. A quick peck and he pulled back, eyes wide with shock at his own action.  
“I am so sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” Oliver said, leaning back into Ryan’s space, “I was hoping that was what you were thinking.”  
“Your…your turn for a dare,” Ryan said.  
Oliver raised an eyebrow, “You better dare me to kiss you again.”  
Ryan gave a slow, disbelieving nod. Oliver kissed him. The kiss was powerful. It electrified his entire body. He felt it all the way down to his toes. His hand went to Oliver’s back and he felt the muscles rippling under his touch, as Oliver pushed him against the couch cushion. He could feel Oliver’s heart hammering in time with his own. Oliver’s hand was in his hair. Then he pulled back, both breathing hard.  
“Whoa…that was a good dare,” Ryan said. Oliver laughed again, sitting back up, but his hand touched Ryan’s on the seat between them under the blanket. His fingers wound through Ryan’s.   
“I guess that makes it your turn.”  
The game devolved into just asking questions back and forth, staring into each other’s eyes. Ryan felt giddy. At some point, Oliver rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder. He always steered the conversation back to Ryan’s life, and he wanted to hear everything. So, Ryan talked. He told Oliver about growing up wealthy on the upper East side. He told him about his parent’s constant judgement, how they never understood his embrace of the weird. He told Oliver that he left all of that behind, and felt isolated and lost before he met Tony Caruso when he was 17. Ryan went into how meeting Tony was instantly finding family. How it led to meeting Connie and TJ. How it led to no more loneliness, and an entire coffee shop full of cops who knew his name. “There’s Captain Delghetty and her wife Teresa, and their girls. And there’s Burl, he seems mean, but he isn’t really. And now we have Cora.” He shrugged slightly, “They are my family now. I owe all of that to Tony…” he stopped talking and glanced down. Sometime during the end of his story, he noticed Oliver had dropped off to sleep.  
Ryan could not believe the night that was happening to him. He leaned back, letting Oliver’s head stay on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket up closer around them and just watched Oliver sleep until he drifted off himself.   
_-_-_  
When Connie came downstairs in the morning, she found her son and the new detective both asleep uncomfortably at the kitchen table. She raised an eyebrow. A board creaked under her foot and Cora sat upright. “What…were…what…” she saw Connie, looked at TJ and then outside at the daylight. “Oh shit work!”   
TJ woke up, blinking at her. “Detective Vasquez?”  
She was already up, gathering the files. “I’m super late, and we fell asleep. Even with the coffee.”  
TJ rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of the whirlwind of Cora around him. Connie just walked into the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster, frying some eggs. By the time Cora had located every piece of evidence they were pouring over the night before, Connie put the eggs and toast on a plate and walked over. “Here sweetie, eat this on the way.”  
“Thank you, Connie.” Cora smiled at her, then looked at TJ. “Thanks for your help.” She grabbed the plate and was out the door like lightning. TJ stood there, then slowly looked at his mother.  
“So…that’s the girl my son is in love with?” Connie smiled. “I like her.”  
_-_-_  
TJ frowned when he arrived at the coffee shop to find the light already on. He opened the door, finding it unlocked. “Ryan?” He saw Ryan sit up from the couch and look around in confusion. “Did you sleep here?”  
“It was a white out,” he said, “Where’s Oliver?”  
“Who’s Oliver?” TJ asked. He walked in and found a note on the counter. “Hey…this says you.” He looked at the second note, it was addressed to him. Ryan came over and snatched the first one from his hand. TJ stared down at the note.

Ryan answered as he looked down at the note. “Oliver is the guy, you know the guy. The one from yesterday.” He read the note silently:  
‘Ryan,  
Last night was magical. Sorry to leave without a goodbye, but I could not wake you. You seemed so happy, I just imagined you were dreaming about building robots. Don’t worry though, I will be back. This is my new favorite coffee shop. -O’  
Ryan looked up, seeing the note in TJ’s hand. “What’s that? Is that from Oliver too? Does it have his number because he didn’t leave his number in this one, just says he’ll be back…” he stopped, “What is it, TJ?” He saw shock written across his friend’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
“I…know why I recognized him,” TJ said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...But wait! What about the unanswered questions? Will Cora and TJ admit they've caught feelings? Will Ryan see Oliver again? Will Burl and Cora solve the jewel heist with the help of everyone's favorite barista? Will Captain Delghetty's wife and daughters ever actually show up in one of these fics instead of just getting mentioned every time?  
> Find out in the NEXT story! Keep a weather eye open for the sequel:  
> A Triple C Mystery!


End file.
